I know I'm not the Only One
by cutesarahlovebakura1
Summary: This fic i based on 'I'm not the only one' by Sam Smith. Yugi finds out that Yami has been cheating on him for months and he finally decides to do something about it, ending the relation between them. (ONE-SHOT)


"Breakfast Yami!" Yugi Motou called to his husband as he sat down a plate of eggs, bacon and toast at his place at the table. His spikey hair man walked in carring a brown leather breif case. He pulled Yugi into a quick kiss on the cheak and continiued to rush around instead of eating the breakfast Yugi had prepared.

"I'm sorry habbi. I've got to go. I'm in a bit of a rush." he picked his coat out of the cuboard and shrugged it on over his blue suit. "I'll see you later." Yugi followed Yami out to his car and gave him a kiss before Yami sped off down the road. The man smiled as he watched his husband leave.

The smiled faded as he got further and further away. There was nothing to smiled about. Yugi knew that Yami didn't have work today. Kaiba gave everyone in KC the day off to celebrate Kaiba and Joey's 5th anniversary. There were lots of anoucements last week including this and that Joey was pregant with their 3rd child. Duke swears he just poops out babbies by the dozen.

Yugi ambles back towards the house that he and Yami brought after their first anniversary. Back then it was like his and Yami's relationship was perfect. That was until he found out what Yami was doing behind his back.

Yugi couldn't stand to confront him and it broke his heart. _Was I not good enough? Is that why he cheated?_Yugi thought as he broke out a bottle of Vodka he stored away in the sofa, away from Yami.

This had been going on for months before Yugi found out. Enrique, a friend of both Yami and Yugi's, called Yugi up and told him that he had found Yami and some girl in a club together grinding on the dance floor. As the owner of the club he had to right to throw them out but Yugi said not to bother and that he would sort it when Yami got home.

Every time Yami left the house on a lie, Yugi cracked open a bottle of liquire and cried until there were not tears left. All he wanted was for Yami to forget the cheating and come home to love _him. _Not some drunk whore. Just the thought of him running his hands all over her body and then coming home to Yugi and then Yami toughing him with the same hands hurt Yugi and made him feel sick.

Yugi threw the now empty shot glass at the floor and broke down in tears. _How could he do this to me? This is the last straw._

Yugi marched into the bedroom, took out Yami's clothes, a teddy bear Yami had won him at the fair when they were dating and a box of matches and took them to the dry front garden. On the way past he found a picture of him and Yami kissing and laughing on their wedding day. Now even sadder, he also threw that on the fire along with his wedding ring.

Yugi watched in fasination as the flames destroyed the items burning at their core. _He doesn't know I know._ Yugi thought to himself. He took another long swig of his bottle of Smirnoff. _Well, he does now._

As the flames diminished, Yami saw Yugi standing by the dying bonfire with a bottle in his hand a tear stains down he cheaks. Immediately, Yami new that his secret was out. He tried to get closer to Yugi but his husband's face only seemed to get harder and to be disgusted even more.

"Baby?" Yami asked carfully.

"Don't even try it Yami!" Yugi growled. "I know I'm not the only one you call that. We made a vow! Does that mean ANYTHING to you! I gave myself to you. It was meant to be for better or for worse! We're done Yami! Go back to your slut! Because no one wants you here. By the pre-marital agreement, all of your stuff, you can take and I get to keep the house and all our money." Yugi grabbed a full watering can off of the lawn by the house and threw it over the bonfire. "That is all your's. Now leave, and never come back." Yugi walked back to the house of closed the door and his husband for the very last time, no looking back.

One longer will Yugi Motou feel the pain he doesn't deserve.


End file.
